Where we do not tread
by rosi3333
Summary: Do not mix with humans. It is the law of her kind, and Katniss knows this. But when a human boy crosses her path, she can't seem to put him aside. AU Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

I'm naked. That's the first thing I register as I come too. As my eyes adjust to my surroundings I take in the rich soil beneath me, and the roots above my head. The morning light is peaking through them, but just barely. I seem to be in a little hidden pocket under a tree. It's a good spot. I'll try to remember that next time. I'll have to mark the tree so I don't loose it.

I take a deep breathe and shut my eyes again, as I register all my fingers and toes. The soil is moist but cold, my skin breaks out in goose bumps, and my nipples pebble as the cold seeps more into core. My head is ridiculously foggy, and my mouth is dry. That's the worst part about waking up after. I always feel like I'm hungover. I smack my lips a little and roll onto my back to stretch, before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

I start to crawl around my little den, mapping it out, and trying to find where I came in. I have to figure out a game plan, I expanded my territory a little too far last night it seems, so I don't know where my nearest cache of clothes is. As I peak through the roots I take in the height of the sun. It already looks to be maybe 8 or 9, I slept too long. I find the entrance, low and snug under the brush. A very good spot, even the entrance is hidden. What a lucky find. I lay on my belly and shimmy my body through the opening a little. Poking my head out of the brush and scanning my current area. I recognize nothing. I see no marks indicating that I've been here before. I scowl and debate waiting out the day where I am. I'm not hungry, and I feel rested. I could easily wait till night fall to go home. Mom will understand, she knows what's it's like sometimes, plus she's too busy keeping Prim under control while she enters her first change.

I hear a snap, and I scurry back into my den. Soundlessly, I sneak over to the side where the sound came from, and peak through the root wall. It's a boy, 17 I'd guess, I take a quick wiff of the air, and his scent says he's not one of us. So I can't approach him. He leans against the next tree over and pants heavily while checking the direction he came from. He's sweating profusely and his blonde curls stick to this forehead. He pulls the shirt he's wearing up to wipe his face, and I take in the toned abs, and the nice V that disappears into his pants. I cock an eyebrow and smile, before scowling again. I always get so damn horny when I change. Animal instincts on overdrive I guess. My ears perk when I hear more footfalls, someone running quickly in this direction. I shrink back a little. The smell from the other is foul. He has a rotten smell to him, and malicious intent laced within it. I can't help it when my teeth start to bare at the new comer.

The boys ear finally hear the other approaching as well. He's louder then a freight train, so I'm surprised it took as long as it did. He swears, and quickly approaches my tree. Quickly checking behind him again, and then diving through the entrance of my den. He's too preoccupied with making sure there's no signs of his entrance to notice my presence. I shrink back against the far wall. Looking for another way out. My nice new den has just become a prison, and I don't like being cornered. It takes a lot to not try and bolt around him, but he has wide set shoulders and blocks the entrance. He smells nice though. His pure smell is sweet, and and has a kindness to it. His human scent reminds me of dill and cinnamon, with a hint of a cologne. It relaxes me enough to stay still and hidden from him.

The foul one comes running through the forest. Heavy footfalls slowing down as he pants heavily. He is bigger then the one hidden with me, with blonde hair. It seems he pissed someone off in his last life, for instead of a clear blue that would match his fair complexion, he has cruel black eyes, someone locked away his emotions. And he will know no true happiness. Only a false one. He grimaces before swearing.

"PEETA YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" He shouts to the woods. "I WILL FUCKING CATCH YOU! YOU CAN'T FUCKING HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!" He clenches his fists and keep walking in the direction he thinks Peeta went, who I guess is the boy with me. Peeta relaxes a little rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, and goes to check his watch. He frowns at the time, and lays back against the root wall. I stay still though. Looks like he isn't leaving and neither am I. Even if I wanted to run, that predatory figure scares me. I do not doubt that finding a naked girl alone in the woods would make his day. As strong as I am, he would still destroy me. I am uncomfortable in this position though. I automatically went into a crouch when he came in. And my muscles are stiffening. I try to relax and move my legs a little, but unfortunately I push one of the roots with my foot which snaps.

Peeta shoots up a straight and turns to notice me. I must be quite a sight. A naked girl covered with dirt and twigs in her hair. His mouth hangs open while his face flushes red. He doesn't even avert his gaze while he gapes and stutters. Too flabbergasted to say anything at all. I just stare back at him, I don't even move to cover myself. I have nothing to say, plus his reaction is interesting. He finally clamps his hand over his eyes and turns around.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god I didn't even see you there! Why are you naked? What are you doing here?" Now that he's found his voice he can't seem to stop talking. He moves to stand and bumps his head on the roof of the den, I can't help but giggle at him. He stops and rubs the back of his head, looking back at me, before averting his gaze again. His cheeks still red. "I'm sorry, I'll go now." He flusters a little before looking back once more, and moves to leave the den. But I smell it. The foul stench, he's coming back this way. I hadn't heard him coming because I was too preoccupied with Peeta. I grab his ankle quickly and pull him back to me. He falls on his back with a thud.

"What are you doing?" He starts to say before I clamp my hand over his mouth. He grabs my hand to move it before he hears the foul one returning. He goes still beneath me, and together we don't make a sound as he walks past again. Swearing about how he'll look all damn day if he has too. I wait until his scent fades before I look at Peeta beneath me. Unlike the foul one, he's been blessed. His blue eyes are like sapphires, beautiful and bright. But he has a ring of a clear white blue around his pupil. The mark of a blessed soul. That makes me smile. He will not hurt me. It goes against his nature to harm.

His hand is relaxed on mine while I study his eyes. He has fully relaxed now. A calm has come over us, and he doesn't seem to mind that I'm on top of him. He also seems to have forgotten I am naked though. He links his fingers around my hand, and pulls it away from mouth just slightly, but doesn't release his hold on me. His eyes flick back and forth as he studies me. "Who are you?" He finally lets out, a whisper against my skin.

I smile again, "Katniss." His thumb traces circles against my skin, like a secret he wants to keep. I study his face once more, from his full lips and perfectly sculpted chin, to his thick eyebrows and blonde curls, before I sit up, and remind him I'm naked. Colour floods his cheeks again. He sits up before pulling his shirt over his head. It's my turn to be flabbergasted as he does so. He turns his face away and holds it out to me.

I scowl a little at it, but take it anyways. I actually prefer being naked. Another life time I'd be embarrassed for him to see me, but after many naked mornings in the woods I don't care anymore. I give him my thanks anyways before putting it on. It's large on me, and will hang to my thighs when I stand. But it will work for now. I try to keep myself from looking at his torso too much, and my hands want nothing but to explore the canvas of his chest, but it's just my high from the night before messing with my senses, I tell myself.

We don't look at each other anymore, our calm broken, we face opposite ways, and look everywhere but at each other. "Who was that?" I finally say after a much silence. If I am hiding from someone, I want to know who at least.

Peeta sighs. "His name is Cato, and he is a douche bag." From the corner of my eye I see him rub his neck again. There's something he's not telling me. I decide I'm not going to pry though, it's not my business. "What are you doing here?" he prods a little, a shy smile spreading his face before he adds, "and why are you naked?"

I scowl, I don't know how to really explain it. I'm not giving him the truth of course. "It seemed like a good place to sleep. And I forgot my clothes at home." I shrug. He gives me a sceptical look, but doesn't push further. "Do you live near here Peeta?"

"Yeah I live in Panem." he nods. "My family owns the bakery." I nod and accept the information. I know where to drop off the shirt then. He clears his throat a little. "I've never seen you before? Are you from Seam?" I catch his eye then, but I only see curiosity. I nod. But no disgust appears in his eyes. He just blinks, before breaking eye contact and looking away again. "You're a long way from home." He adds.

"Not too far," I reply "all it takes is a good run to get here." I pause and study the sun through the roots again. "Which way is Panem from here, I didn't realize I was this close." I add quickly so I know which way to go home, not letting him know that I'm actually a little lost. He points and says that's it's only a few miles. I'm right at the edge of the town.

I take a long sniff again. The air is clear, the lingering scent of Cato is gone, and the wind carries nothing. He is far from us. We can probably leave our shelter. "We're all clear now, Cato is long gone. I'm going to go now." I go to move past him, before looking back at him again. "Don't worry. I'll return the shirt." I go to shimmy out of the hole when he grabs my wrist.

"Can I see you again?" He says quickly with a blush. "Like, not just when you return the shirt. But more then that?" I shake my head. And his eyes downcast.

"I am not someone that should be in your life Peeta." I say slowly, trying to lift his sour spirits. "Maybe I'll know you in the next life." I smile as his confused look, and shimmy out of the den before he can say anything else. I remember to put a scratch in the bark before I run off. I leave him there, shirtless, confused and completely baffled. I smirk a little before running back through the woods towards home. I set a good pace and take some deep breathes. Enjoying the summer air in my lungs.

The blue moon last night messed with my senses. The full moon always makes me feel drunk anyways, but two in one month was too much for me, so I don't remember much of the night. I'm sure I'll be hearing the same story from the rest of the pack. I keep up my pace and hurry home. Eager to get back to Prim and see how her first blue moon went. I try to keep the thoughts of Peeta out of my mind. It's the first rule I was taught when I came to age.

Werewolves don't mix with humans. It's dangerous for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read 'Where we do not Tread." I'm really looking forward to working on this more, and I have a lot of things planned for it. I haven't forgotten the "Bear Necessities" and I am still working on it. But this fic is definitely more flushed out, and I'm hoping to get it all done soon, and released this summer. I have more notes about both on my main profile, so go there to read all about it.  
**

**Second, I'd like to send out a HUGE THANK YOU, to OMGitsgreen. Who really helped me flush out my terrible grammar, and stay true to the characters in this chapter. Thank you for basically being my Beta. If you haven't read her fic, "Reaching You" go do so. **

**Last thing! I guess I should warn people that I used "the c word." Please mind that this is a M rated fic, and I will be using those kind of words more often then not.**

**Without further ado! Enjoy!**

* * *

I hop over a brook and continue my steady pace. The familiar smell of the woods filling my senses, I make a quick turn and continue down my worn hunting trail. Now that I'm in a familiar area I make my way to my nearest cache. I slow down to a jog while I catch my breath, stopping at an old stump with a small, but distinct marking of an arrow. I clear away the leaves and mulch to find a plastic case, half buried and half hidden by the log. With a quick tug it comes out of the ground, I set it on the stump and I open it quickly to examine the contents. Inside I've hidden some clothes for this very purpose. I make quick work shedding Peeta's t-shirt, and pulling on my underwear and bra, before pulling on some shorts and tank top. I don't bother with shoes, barefoot suits me more. Though at the edge of Seam I have flip flops and money stored away just in case I need to stop into town for anything before I head home. I can never be too careful about these things. I retrieve an elastic hair band before stuffing Peetas shirt into the case. I make quick work of pulling the largest leaves and sticks out of my hair, before shaking it out and throwing it into a quick braid. I close the case and stuff it under one arm before continuing up the hill, swiftly stepping over rocks and logs on my journey home.

I reach the crest of the last hill before home, stopping to enjoy the view of the valley and taking a deep breath in to gather myself. It's well after noon now and I know my mother will be worried. She's been paranoid after dads death. I don't blame her though. The entire pack is paranoid. My mother prefers I come home at night, and sleep in the wood shed at least. But the woods call to me, even in my human form, and she's given up pestering me about it.

I continue walking, going down a hill and running across some logs, testing my footing and balance. I've just spotted the house when I feel his presence. I don't stop though, I continue running and I feign ignorance at his presence, pretending I'm too focused on my footwork to notice he's there. He jogs lightly behind me, stopping behind the log I'm on, getting ready to scare me, when I pivot on my front foot, spin on a dime, and tackle him to the ground by the waist.

"Damn you Catnip! One of these days I'm going to be able to surprise you." Gale laughs from underneath me. He's completely sprawled to the ground, arms helpless above his head. I laugh and get up, putting out my hand and helping him to his feet.

"Hunter's ears Gale," I shrug, tapping my left ear. "At least you were down wind of me this time."

"Yeah, yeah, Katniss Everdeen has the best senses out of all of us, I know," he says sarcastically. He brushes his hair out of his face and quickly falls in step with me as I head home.

"Where were you last night anyways? We could have used those awesome ears," he teases, flicking my ear lobe.

I swat his hand away and crinkle my nose at him. "You know me Gale, I'm a lone wolf," I joke, striking a dramatic pose with my hands on my hips before continuing on. "I ended up just outside of Panem actually. Found a good den and spot for my caches."

"Do you even remember anything from last night.?" Gale asks.

I shake my head. "Honestly no. I felt hungover this morning though. Not as bad as when I was younger, but unpleasant none the less."

"I remember some of it but it's just foggy for me," he replies with a shrug, "I know Haymitch says it gets easier when you're older, but he's drunk half the time as a human anyways. Probably why he's the one who remembers the nights best."

We both laugh as we continue our trek, ducking under low lying trees and branches. "Did you guys have a good run though? From what you remember anyways." I tease back.

"Yeah actually, I ran with Thom and Jo. We just did the usual, just a loop of the border and terrified some rabbits. Johanna is a handful without you though. I've never noticed that even in wolf form she's got this permanent smirk on her face." Gale grimaces.

I smirk to myself as I picture it. She's originally from a different pack. She came to us a few years ago, after some sort of mishap. Something about calling on of the elders a "rancid cunt" as she so put it. We were a little apprehensive of her at first, but she fit right in pretty quick. With her quick wit and sarcastic attitude we liked her immediately. Some of the elders were a little more nervous with her. But soon they also came to accept her as well.

As we leave the woods and enter the clearing of the meadow, I spot Prim and my mother tending to the garden. I smile as I see Prim looks alright. Changing for us begins around 13, and it is a nightmare. Prim only entered her first change a few months ago. My mother and I had to chase her half way across the woods the first few nights. To say the animal came out in my sweet little sister is an understatement. She nearly took a chunk out of Gale in a tussle, then proceeded to snap and snarl at Haymitch, whose been her second father since dad died.

I see her ears perk as I get closer, and she turns her head in our direction, a wide grin spreading across her face when she realizes whose coming.

"Looks like she's got the family ears too huh?" Gale chuckles. I ignore him as I run across the field towards her. She meets me in the middle, and I drop my case before I pick her up under the arms and spin her around in a circle, both of us laughing till we're breathless and fall over. I sit up before she does, quickly leaning over to pretend chew on her shoulder while I tickle her, she's squealing so loud that the entire neighbourhood will think she's dying. But I just keep on attacking her until she has tears in her eyes and is begging me to stop. I lean back on my elbows and smile as I watch her catch her breath. She finally looks up at me with what I assume is supposed to be a scowl, but it's so pathetic I just laugh at her until her usual smile lights up her face.

"How was your first blue moon?" I ask when she's finally calmed down enough to speak. I look her over now that she's still. I can't help but scowl at the bags under her eyes, and she looks a little paler then usual.

She frowns. "It was terrible Katniss," she starts, ripping handfuls of grass from the earth, "I don't remember anything, Mom said I was all over the place again. I woke up with a worse headache then usual too. Mom gave me some stuff for it, but my head still hurts."

"Don't worry duck, it'll get better." I move to brush the hair out of her eyes. "Blue moons are pretty tough for everyone. I don't remember anything either." I admit. "But you'll get use to it, and soon enough you'll be able to remember the nights and control what you do." I keep mussing with her hair, tucking a lost strand behind her ear. "It's a learning curve, we all do some stupid stuff."

I look over and see Gale talking with my mom, looking too engrossed to pay attention to us, so I motion her closer to me. "Did you know that when Gale hit his first change, he ran straight to to the goat man's place and rolled around in the muck?" I whisper, her eyebrows raise and she fights a giggle. "His mom found him all curled up in the goat pen. He smelled so bad for a week."

"If I recall correctly," Gale calls from the garden. "_You're_ the one that decided it was a good idea to eat garbage, and was sick for two weeks." I catch his eye and though he's got a scowl on his face, he's fighting a laugh.

"Well I was hungry!" I throw back. "I was still getting used to the whole, 'hunting without a bow' thing!"

My mother rolls her eyes, and walks over to us. Stretching out her callused hands to help Prim and I stand up. I smile my thanks and pick up my case. It doesn't take my mother long to spot Peetas t-shirt.

"Where did you get that?" She asks, her voice is sharp, but I shrug it off.

"I found it," the lie leaving my mouth before I could think twice about it. "I went a little too far last night, and none of my caches were near. I found it, and it was better then nothing. Too many hikers with the nice weather."

My mother eyes me sceptically, I can see she's not quite buying it, and with a quick glance I can see Gale doesn't either. I've always been a terribly liar. She searches my face once more, and I attempt my best poker face and try to shrug it off. She sighs and turns back to the garden. "Try not to go too far anymore Katniss. You know how I feel about going off alone." She calls over her shoulder.

I scoff and turn to go into the house, before I say something stupid. Leaving Gale and Prim to their devices. I walk quickly down to the stairs to my room, shutting the door before flopping down onto my bed. I pull the shirt out of the box and drop it on my face. It smells nice, like cinnamon and dill and a musky undertone that is human male. I freeze for a moment before I rip it off my face and throw it across the room, where it hits the wall and lands nicely in my basket. I frown and throw my arm over my face. He's just a human. A stupid human. I'll return the shirt nicely at his front door, and I'll never see him again. That's that. Debt paid. So why can't I stop thinking about him?

I sit up with a frustrated groan, and pace around my room, throwing clothes into the basket to wash. He's just a stupid human. Just because he's a blessed soul doesn't make him special. I grab the last pair of pants off the floor and toss them into the basket, stopping to glance around the room once more, before grabbing the basket and walking it down the hall to washer.

I start hurling the clothes into the washer again, this human is pissing me off and I can't help but take it out on my clothes. I stop when I grab his shirt again. It's no longer a nice white, but has dirt streaks on the inside and out. It looks expensive really. I lift it up to nose smell it again. It really does smell nice.

"Katniss? What are you doing?"

I whip around, and come face to face with my blue eyed sister. Whose blue eyes say they know exactly what I'm doing. "Prim! Oh my god you scared me!" I nearly shout, my hand flying to racing heart, embarrassed at having been caught.

"My my, look at that. I have succeeded in scaring Katniss Everdeen," she cries, throwing her hands up in the air triumphantly. "_But!_" She says pointing her finger in my face. "That doesn't answer my question," she smirks. "Where did you get that shirt from? And don't say you found it, because everyone knows that was a lie."

I scowl at her, I know I'm cornered and so does she. I throw my hands up in frustration. "Fine!" I say to the ceiling. "I didn't find it," my voice getting small. "It was given to me."

Prim blinks. "What?"

"I ran into some guy and he gave me his shirt." I say again, looking everywhere but at her.

"Was he cute?"

Her question catches me completely off guard and my mouth falls open. Of all questions, she asks that?!

"I'll take that as a yes!" She smiles. "Are you going to see him again?" She starts bouncing on her toes, her eyes glowing with excitement.

I find my voice again, "O-of course not!" I stutter. "He's a _human_, I shouldn't have accepted the shirt to begin with!" I grab the damn shirt and finally toss it in to the washer and slam the lid.

"So? I think you should go see him." Prim shrugs and leans against the wall like it's no big deal. I gape at her again.

"Prim." shutting my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "I know, that you know the rules. But maybe we should review again. We do not associate with humans more then necessary. It's dangerous!" I throw my hands out again. Running them through the hair, ruining my braid, before resting them on my hips.

Prim just gives me a small frown and sets her jaw. "Yes I know the rules. But how is it dangerous? This isn't the 16th century anymore Katniss! When was the last time someone tried to stab you with silver? People don't even think we exist anymore. He finds out somehow? So what? He goes to tell people and they'll call him crazy and lock him up." She points up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He wouldn't tell anybody," I say lowly before I can stop myself.

"Oh?" She says, her foot beginning to tap as well. "And how do you know that?"

I lean against the washer and cover my face with my hands. Rubbing them across my eyes before groaning. "He was a blessed soul, he wouldn't tell anyone if he knew it would hurt me." I'm completely embarrassed now. I pinch my eyes shut so I don't have to look at her. But she has a point, I didn't really think about it the way she is. She is right I suppose.

"So what's the harm?" Prim gives me a pointed look. She knows she's won. She gives me a satisfactory grin.

"I'll return the shirt to him okay? And that's it!" My words exaggerated with a poke in the chest. She just smiles again.

I scoff and brush past her. Eager to go shower and get away from her for a minute and think this all through.

"You better do it face to face Katniss!" she calls over to me, I groan and throw my hands over my head in defeat. All but slamming the bathroom door as I retreat.

I shed my clothing quickly and jump in the shower. Moaning under the hot water as it runs over my skin. I work my hands through my braid to untangle it, before dumping shampoo into my hand and lather it into my hair. I run my fingers through my hair and massage my scalp, getting rid of the last of the dirt and twigs. I try not to rethink what Prim said, but of course I can't help it.

She has a point. I don't know anyone whose associated with a human in recent years. We have to because of work and school of course, but we don't make a point of making it anything besides a superficial connection. Usually we keep to ourselves, let them label us however they choose, and then go on our merry way. It works pretty well for the most part. Whatever, I'll give him back his shirt and then I'll never see him again. That's all it is. Besides, it's the second night of the moon, I have more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Later, I find Prim and my mother preparing dinner. Some sort of high carb, meat filled dish. We burn a lot of energy running all night, so it's good to eat our fill now, and not do anything stupid later. Johanna skipped dinner once, and took out a lamb at a near by farm. Haymitch wrung her out for it, and was pissed at her for a good week. The last thing we need is angry farmers coming after us, or setting out any kind of poison. We're smart enough to avoid such things, but for Prim and some of the other kids who can't control themselves yet, they could easily fall victim to it.

I set the table while Prim dishes out our plates. We all take our seats and start eating in silence. I can see Prims forehead pinch with worry every now and again. My mother's face carries the same expression. I glance back and forth, unsure what to do. It's Prims jobs to fill the silence. So I reach across the table and pinch her nose, hoping to get a smile or some sort of reaction out of her. She pulls back and snorts, giving me a simple,'what was that for?' stare, before my mother starts to chuckle, effectively making Prim giggle and letting a smile appear on her face. I smile back, my work done and go back to my food.

"Are you gonna run with us tonight Katniss?" Prim asked after a minute, a hopeful edge to my voice. I see my mother glance at me, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know Prim, I can't really control myself too well this time either. If I were all there I would, but you know me, I like to run on my own," I respond. It's not like I'm an outcast or anything. They just let me do my own thing, and respect my space. We're not so much like the animals where we all run together, all the time. We split off and do our own things.

Prim sighs before she can stop herself, and I can see the disappointment in her eyes before she looks away, but she understands. It's just how I am.

"I'll tell you what, I'll stay with you as long I can. No promises for all night. But we'll start together." I smile at her, and she beams back. My mother allows herself a small smile as well. "Now hurry up and eat your dinner." I point my fork at her plate. "You should try and get a nap in before the sun sets. It helps keep your mind straight. I'll try to do the same."

My mother nods, "she's right, go get some sleep before it gets too late." She picks up her plate and heads back to the kitchen, starting to pack away the leftovers for tomorrow. Prim and I finish up shortly after, so I take her plate and go to put it in the dishwasher, while she waits for my in the doorway.

I reach out and take her hand in mine. "Let's go duck." She nods and I lead her downstairs to my room. We settle into bed together and I throw the sheet over us. She snuggles into it and curls into a little ball and sighs before closing her eyes and trying to drift off. I yawn and curl around her, nuzzling my nose into her hair and trying to get comfortable, as we get ready for the night before us.

* * *

I wake when my mother opens my door. I blink a few times and see sunset peeking through my lone window. I sit up a little and rub my eyes with the heel of my hand. My mother kneels beside the bed, and shakes Prim a little. She yawns before opening her eyes. Blinking at my mother a few times before she remembers what's going on. I stand up and take off my shirt, and my mother hands me my robe. It's worn and dirty but I won't need it for long. I yawn again and nod, taking it from her hands before she turns and hands Prim hers. Prim and I undress completely and toss on our robe on, my mother is already in hers. I take Prims hands again and lead her outside. We sit on the back step together as I unbraid her hair, watching and waiting while the last light of day fades, and the moon peeks its head on the horizon.

I look at Prim and I see the yellow edge has already hit her eyes. She yawns again and I see her canines are poking out a little more then before. I stand to stretch and get ready. I'm sure I look the same and it's only a matter of a time. I leave my robe on the deck and stand nude as the moon peeks from the horizon. In my peripheral vision, I see my mother and Prim have done the same. We stand in a line and wait for the change to occur. My mother smiles at us.

"Don't forget that I love you both." She smiles. Then her eyes lock to the moon, and the change takes her.

I watch for a moment as her body snaps and changes, but I feel the pull and I can't resist it. So I turn my eyes towards it as well. The light pierces my sense, my eyes expand and it fills me whole. My nails start to blacken and lengthen, ripping my fingers apart, making room for my hands to fill out to become paws. My spine snaps apart as it lengthens and expands, causing me to throw my face to sky in pain. My ankles break backwards and I fall to the ground. My hands cling to the earth as hair starts to sprout from every pour of my body, my hair molds to my skin, wrapping around my neck. I feel my jaw snap and break and it stretches out. My teeth lengthen out as well, some falling out as my other teeth push through. My groans of pain become growling. As it finishes I pant and catch my breath. Hurting all over but feeling fresh and alive. In reality I don't look different from any other wolf: my snout has sprouted from my face, my ears have lengthened and moved to the top of my head, my arms and legs have shortened and thickened to become powerful legs, my spine has stretched out and a tail has ripped through my back, and my fur is thick and glossy, black and rippling in the moonlight.

I turn to my left to see Prim shaking her head, clearing her head and shaking out her body. She's small and lean, her coat a soft grey and white like moms, who pads out in front us, her yellow eyes flicking between the two of us before we hear the call. We all turn to the east where we can hear Haymitch's howl piercing the sky. From the north we hear Gale, his mother Hazelle, and his brother Rory answer. My mother points her nose to the moon and she responds, Prim and I joining her. Prims howl is unsure as she lets out a high note, she is still learning her body and voice, but her tail wags when she stops, her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

My mother moves towards the forest, Prim trailing quickly after her. She looks back at me where I stand, cocking her head to one side, before turning tail and running towards the forest. Her legs pumping her along as she stretches them out and awakens her muscles. Internally I smile. I push my hind legs into the earth to give her chase, racing her through the dark forest.

* * *

_Catch me on Tumblr at rosi3333. I've been posting little snippets of future chapters and brain storming ideas there!_

_To all those Americans out there, Happy 4th of July! To all my fellow Canadians, Happy Canada day!_


End file.
